White Chocolate
by xxpoisonivyxx
Summary: He's just like white chocolate. Looks good, but tastes awful." ... "White chocolate was always my favourite, Kouji" One-shot {Kouji...Izumi}


**__**

White Chocolate

By: Poison Ivy

AN: This is my first Digimon fic, so please go easy on me!

Well, this fic, like most others, are just a little idea at the back of my head, whining…

Set in the episode where Izumi gets her spirit. 

~

"He's just like white chocolate. Looks good, but tastes awful." {1}

They watched him walk away, seemingly unaffected by his harsh words.

__

White chocolate? He smirked to himself, _that's a new insult._

He told himself that he didn't care what those two thought of him, but he couldn't believe it. Part of it was true, anyways, what the kid in the blue did or said was his own business. But the other one…

Why do confront me when anyone can see that I want to be left alone? 

He walked away from them, meaning to move on without a second thought, only to be haunted by a kind face and a ready smile. And somehow, he found that he couldn't seem to walk away far enough.

*

"Really Junpei. You're too mean." She said, smiling.

Her companion snorted. "He had it coming!" then he looked sidelong at her, a shift and suspicious look in his eyes. "But Izumi, why do you care?"

She looked indignant. "What's that supposed to mean, Junpei?" she asked angrily, glaring at him.

"Well answer me this at least. Do you like him?"

She smacked him playfully. "I barely know him! I just thought that since there doesn't seem to a lot of us in this world, it would be better to stick together!"

It was his turn to look indignant. "What's wrong with me?"

She laughed as they walked on. "Do you really want to know?"

"Good point."

And even though Junpei knew that they were most likely walking into danger unprotected, he couldn't help but look behind him, making sure that Kouji was gone. After all, Izumi was going to be _his_ girl, and no bandanna wearing tough guy was going to change that.

*

"Ano…" she stood uncertainly in front of him, nervously twitching.

"What do you want?" his voice was harsh, and it clearly stated, _leave me alone. _

"I just wanted to say…" she glared at him harshly, but apparently still meant to go ahead with what she was going to say. "thank you."

He looked at her in almost confusion. Almost, because he could never let himself show emotion. "For what?"

She waved a hand vaguely. "Oh you know. Earlier. Not" here her eyes narrowed as if proving a point, "that I couldn't have taken him on, you know, now that I can finally spirit evolve."

He looked away then. "Yeah. Well, just don't let it happen again. I won't always be around to rescue you, you know." His tone was cocky, but she seemed not to notice.

Instead, she took a seat beside him on the hill, and was silent for awhile, watching the stars swirling in their unknown constellations around the three moons. He found, to his surprise, that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Why don't you just sleep with us?" she asked suddenly, startling him slightly.

"Why should I?" his words were guarded and wary.

"Aren't you lonely, out here, by yourself?"

"I'm always alone."

She smiled wryly. "I know what you mean. But still, Kouji, why do you want to be alone by choice?"

He snorted, doubting her words. After all, a girl that looked like her couldn't know what it felt like to be lonely. "It's really none of your business. Besides," here his words took on an almost teasing note, "I was scared that your boyfriend would get upset."

She shook her head, smiling. "First of all, Junpei is not my boyfriend. And second, I really don't think that you would be scared of anything."

He looked at her then, a sidelong glance, trying to see if she meant anything underneath her words. But she was still gazing at the stars, a small innocent smile playing around her lips.

"Why are you here?" he asked abruptly, not liking the way that his thoughts turned hazy around her.

"I told you, I wanted to thank you for—"

"I know. Why are you still here?"

She looked faintly angry, before letting it go and hugging her knees with her arms. "I wanted to keep you company. Besides, Junpei snores loud enough to wake the dead."

He smiled against his will.

She looked at him, hope faintly shining in her eyes. "You should stay with us Kouji. I mean, there's strength in numbers right?"

He shook his head. "I'll be gone before the morning." Something in him protested, telling him to stay. Something about the way that she looked at him when he said those words…

She looked down. "That's too bad," She said softly. "I had hoped that you would be there to rescue us the next time." Her words echoed the ones he had said before, and knowing this, she smiled.

He blushed slightly, and was glad of the dark that hid it from her. Tentatively, without really knowing what he was doing, he reached an arm around her shoulders, ready to flinch it away at the slightest movement.

To his surprise, she didn't move, except to lean closer when he was done. "I thought that you would take them on." He whispered softly.

She laughed then. "I'll see you again right?"

"Be sure of it."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and then blushed before saying, "You know, white chocolate was always my favourite."

"That's good."

*

Before the moons had set, he had left her, sleeping on the grass. All he knew was that he was going _away_, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to get far.

~owari~

Notes:  
{1} those probably weren't his exact words, but they're the best I can remember.

~

AN: I know that I most likely got many things wrong in this, mainly because I saw that episode months ago, and I can barely remember it. So please don't yell at me, and above all, review! 


End file.
